


The Hobbit Drabbles

by kiyamasho



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Humor, Reader Insert, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyamasho/pseuds/kiyamasho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few drabbles I've written for the Hobbit Fandom using Imagines from ImaginexHobbit on tumblr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine accidentally walking into Thorin’s room thinking it was yours and not seeing him in the bed. When you get into the bed he wakes up and you realize that you’re with him. You try to leave to avoid further embarrassment but he asks you to stay with him
> 
> \--
> 
> As these are Reader Inserts, the name for the "OC" will be "Y/N"

Exhaustion.

That was all You felt as you crept quietly down the halls of Erebor trying to find your way to the caverns that housed the company. It had been weeks since the battle had been won and You had decided to stay with the dwarves for a period of time to help restore Erebor to its former glory. In reality you couldn’t bear to be parted from your new friends, especially Thorin. Despite his gruff ways, a soft spot had grown within you for the King Under the Mountain.

That day you had ridden out with a company of workers to fell some trees to be used in rebuilding the rotted furniture that lay within the mountain palace. Unfortunately, You had gotten distracted by a heard of deer and by the time you took notice you had gotten separated from the other dwarves. It took hours for you to pick your way back across the countryside and return to the palace.

Besides being exhausted, You felt embarrassed. After the last two times that you had lost your way, Thorin had sternly informed You that under no circumstances were You to go alone anywhere. In this case, You thoroughly blamed the deer. It had been years since you had had the pleasure of seeing such innocent creatures make their way through nature. The group had been comprised of a buck with several doe. One of the doe had even had a tiny fawn picking its way behind it.

Under normal circumstances You would have gone to alert the others so that they might kill some of the deer for food but You couldn’t bear the thought of disrupting such innocence. Sighing ruefully You had finally reached the outer gate where you found Dwalin keeping watch. Cheeks turning pink You entered and tried your hardest to ignore his stern gaze. 

As the gate closed behind You words tumbled from your mouth, “Is he angry?”

“Furious.” Had come the short reply. “You best be getting to bed now lass. He’ll be wanting words with you in the morning.”

Meekly you had made your way down to the caverns. Finding the caverns took an hour and once there You struggled remember which door was yours. All the doors looked the same to You in that moment. Suddenly one of them opened and You saw that it was Fili, lower body wrapped in a sheet, as he passionately kissed one of the serving maids who had come to work in the palace. When she pulled away Fili noticed You and even in the dimness you could see his cheeks flush brightly.

“Ah…Y/N…you’ve, ah, returned from your walk.” The young prince cleared his throat several times.

A grin touched your lips. “Yes, and I see that you’ve found something to occupy yourself during these long nights.”

Fili turned redder still and scowled at You before shutting the door. A chuckle slid from your mouth as You shook your head in amusement. Quietly you walked to the door opposite of his thankful that his dalliance had jogged your memory of which door was yours.

You pushed the door open and stepped inside, a yawn splitting your mouth open. Normally before retiring for the evening you lit candles and spent time chronicling your days in a journal that Bilbo had given you but tonight you were too tired. Wearily you removed your clothing leaving only the thin undergarments. Stepping over the pile of clothes You made your way to the large bed. Happily you pulled back the corner of the quilt on top and slid inside.  
Yawning once more You stretched out, eager to make yourself comfortable. You would have fallen instantly asleep if your arm had not collided with something warm and breathing. Immediately you let out a strangled shriek of surprise and scrambled to remove yourself from the bed, resulting in your foot connected with whoever was in your bed. You fell out off of the bed, wrapped up in the sheets.

Without hesitating, You half crawled, half dragged yourself away from the bed in an attempt to reach your sword which you had dropped along with the clothes on the floor. Suddenly, light flooded the chamber and Thorin’s angry voice said, “Y/N? What are you doing here?”

You stopped and slowly turned to peer at the King of Erebor sitting up naked and rumpled in his bed. Words dried in your throat as you gaped at him in both horror and fascination. Your eyes took in everything and it was unfathomable to you that a body could be so attractive beneath all that hair. Thorin repeating your name, this time more gently, brought you back to reality. “Y/N? Have you injured yourself?” He shifted, clearly intending to leave the bed.

Your hand came out of the quilt and you blurted out, “Stop, please. You’re naked.” When you saw that he wasn’t going to get up you breathed out a sigh of relief and said timidly, “Forgive me…I forgot that my room is across from Kili’s…not Fili’s…. I…” Your voice trailed off and You stood, shutting your eyes tightly until you turned your back to him.

Eyes open again you said, “I’ll just leave the blanket at the door Thorin. I’m deeply sorry for having embarrassed you in this way.” Blinking back tears of humiliation you waked quickly towards your pile of clothing.

“Y/N.” Thorin said sternly, stopping you once more. “Come back.”

Confused you turned slightly. “Come back?”

“Yes,” Thorin replied impatiently. “Come back to the bed, it’s a cool night and you’ve taken all the blankets.” There was a slight pause. “And keep your eyes open, you look ridiculous.”

The embarrassment went away slightly as you scowled at him. Thorin blew the candle out and You slowly walked back to the bed in the dark. Reaching the edge You stopped and allowed the blankets to fall from your shoulders. Eyes adjusting to the darkness you thrust them in Thorin’s general direction. “Here.”

Thorin grabbed them along with your arm and yanked You along with the blankets onto the bed. You let out a gasp as you fell onto the soft mattress, forehead touching his bare thigh. The blankets settled over the both of you. A moment later your upper body found its way out of the blankets. Angrily you burst out, “What the hell was that for? What are you doing?”

“I wish for you to stay,” Thorin replied roughly. There was a moment of silence before he added almost gently, “Please.”

It was all you could do to hide the smile that threatened to cross your face as you heard these words. During the months of travel more often than not the two of you had ended up with your pallets beside each other, having whispered conversations before falling asleep. Now that Erebor had been reclaimed and rooms been given out it had been a long time since the two of you had had any before sleep conversations.

Instead you scowled at him. “V...Very well! But next time all you need to do is ask!” You snapped before lying back against the bed, acutely aware that the King Under the Mountain lay beside you completely naked.

Silence filled the room and slowly You felt yourself relaxing. Just as you were beginning to fall asleep Thorin asked, “Where were you today? The work crew said that you disappeared.”

Sleepily You shifted so that your body faced his. “I saw deer,” You admitted. “And was distracted watching them.”

There was rustling as he also turned to face you. “I should have expected it,” he sighed.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered drowsily. “I won’t do it again.”

You could almost hear Thorin’s eyes rolling. “You will,” he refuted immediately. “But that is a matter for another day.”

A soft sigh slipped out of your mouth and you murmured, “If…you say…so.” You fell asleep then, unaware of how your body shifted until you were pressed against your friend and King. Unaware of the way his arm moved around you, pulling you closer and lips pressing against your forehead.

“Sleep well…Y/N…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Kili turned into a talking frog and the only way to change him back was to kiss him.

It was a beautiful day and You sat leaning against a tree with some mending in your hands. The company had been traveling hard for weeks and after a lot of badgering from the others Thorin had finally consented to a day off. The Durin brothers had immediately tramped off while the others stayed close by either relaxing, doing their own mending or other miscellaneous tasks. You had been absorbed in your task when a sudden tramping in the bushes nearby had startled you. Your hand had touched the knife beside you when Fili’s blond hair had become visible. The dwarf had a strange expression on his face, one that looked equal parts amused and concern. You felt a shiver of disgust go through your body as you realized what he was holding.

“Fili…” you said slowly, the palms of your hands growing moist. “Why do you have that frog?”

The frog in question was being held firmly by both of Fili’s large hands and had to be the most repellent thing you had laid eyes on since the Troll incident. It was large, looking as though it weighed a good five pounds; the skin appeared moist and smooth while large bulbous eyes peered at its surroundings.

Fili snickered. “Why not ask Kili how I have this frog in my hands?”

You glanced around but did not see the younger dwarf. “Perhaps I would if he were here.” You finally answered, lip curling in disgust as you looked at the frog again.

Then, to your immediate surprise the frog spoke. “I’m right here Iris.”

The voice slightly different but there was no mistaking who it was.

Kili.

* * *

 

“I say we toss him in the river and be done with him.” Dawlin grumbled this as he peered suspiciously at the enchanted Kili that sat in the middle of the circle of dwarves.

After You had gotten over the shock of Kili as a frog, the three of you had gone to Thorin who had called the company together. According to Fili the two of them had encountered a hag who, upon being offended, had turned the younger brother into a frog.

Bilbo cleared his throat and replied hesitantly, “That seems rather hasty don’t you think? We should wait until we rejoin with Gandalf before we try anything dramatic.”

“Wait! I can’t wait! I feel disgusting!” Kili yelled out releasing a croaking sound. “How can I fight like this?”

“Kili is right,” Thorin snapped, looking irritated to be in that situation. “We must find a way to break this enchantment on him.”

Ori looked around before asking hesitantly. “Should we not find the spell caster to undue it?”

“I already tried that,” Fili said looking none to glum over his brother’s predicament. “The old witch disappeared into thin air.”

The company argued loudly for the next ten minutes, each suggestion becoming more ridiculous by the next. Kili, tried to participate but each sentence was punctuated with load croaks his tongue flicking out to catch bugs. Finally, just as it seemed as though Gloin and Dawlin would come to blows, Bilbo leapt to his feet and shouted, “I’ve got it!” As the group quieted down and the hobbit continued triumphantly, “Someone has to kiss him.”

Immediately another argument broke out but it was quickly brought to an end by Thorin roaring stop. When it was quiet he demanded, “And where did you hear of this particular cure Master Baggins?”

Bilbo looked sheepish but said without hesitation. “A story book.” Before anyone could protest he snapped, “Well, a kiss is a much more probable solution than dousing him with a solution of rotted roots and pigs urine!”

Kili let out a strangled croak. “But who’s going to kiss me?”

“Everyone.” Thorin said firmly, snatching his frog nephew from the ground and shoving him at Balin. “We know not the specifications for the kiss therefore everyone shall have a try.”

One by one everyone was forced to press their lips to Kili’s froggy ones. The scene would have been amusing if You were not to be included. You hated frogs with a passion. The sight of them made your flesh crawl. As Kili was moved closer to you, You contemplated running. Or accidentally dropping him. Or tossing him elsewhere. Before you were ready, Kili’s slimy body was plopped into you hands. You eyes met his froggy ones and you felt nauseous. Your hands became covered in his slime and your knees weakened as you resisted the urge to toss him into the campfire. His mouth opened in a ribbit and it was all you could do not to vomit on him. “I can’t do this.” The words fell from your mouth as you shoved him at the person beside you, Bombor, and turning fled from the group.

You stumbled through the underbrush before coming to the nearby creek where you fell to your knees and vomited. Once you were done you scooped up water with a trembling hand and rinsed your mouth.

“Am I really so disgusting?” Kili’s voice startled You, and you found him sitting beside you.

Your face burned red as you shifted away from him. “I hate frogs!” The words tumbled out before you could stop them. “They’re disgusting creatures and to expect me to kiss one!” You began to feel nauseous again.

“Well imagine how I feel!” Kili croaked angrily. “You’re not the one craving bugs and with a tongue the length of a broadsword!” He paused and hopped closer to you. “C’mon Iris. It’s just a small kiss, it wont take more than a moment.”

You looked down at him, feeling pity, but shook your head. “I’m sorry Kili. I won’t do it. I can’t make myself touch you.”

“I thought you might say that,” Kili said with a croaky sigh. You let out a squeal of surprise as Kili leapt forward using the power of his frog legs and landed on your face. There was no stopping him as he pressed his froggy lips to yours. There was a puff of smoke and suddenly Kili was human again, the weight of him sending both of you to the ground. There was nothing to be said as you lay there gaping, horrified at the fact that you had kissed a frog.

Kili’s face broke out into a wide grin. “It worked!” His eyes, no longer froggy but full of mischief, held yours. “See Iris? It was over before you knew it.” He shifted slightly so that he was no longer lying directly on top you of.

“You made me kiss a frog!” You yelled the sentiment, sure that any moment you would break out into warts. You brought your hand up and wiped your mouth hard.

“Yes…I can see how that would be an issue.” Kili said gravely. His fingers brushed your cheek. “Allow me to replace the memory of it.”

His lips touched yours again….only this time there as nothing froggy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated previously, all these imagines can be found on the imaginexhobbit tumblr page


	3. The Rescue-Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being kidnapped then escaping from your captor. Your captor then chases you through the forest. While running you stumble unto the company’s campsite in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ironically this was the very first drabble I ever wrote for the Hobbit

It was three days before the shock of your current situation slid off you. A month ago your da had been killed by a bear wandering the woods near your house. Your mother, overcome by grief, had taken to drinking and the coin your father had so carefully set aside for the winter months was soon gone. One day, as you were hauling wood inside, a group of men appeared and, before you had time to fully process what was happening, your mother had sold you for a bag of gold coins. Three days of stunned disbelief followed as the men took you from your home, bound by your hands and feet.

Currently you sat in the corner of a dingy tent with arms wrapped around your knees. So far the men had left you alone your only company another slave girl. A few years older, her time with the men had stripped away any beauty and innocence she may have had. When her eyes had first fallen on you they had filled with a mixture of anger and hatred. You were everything she had once been and your arrival signified the beginning of the end for her.

Your thoughts were pulled away from your sour companion when the tent flap was pushed open and the large, bulbous form of one of your captors came in. His skin was caked with dirt and sweat while stringy hair, a dingy blonde color, fell around his face. His overweight form was swathed in a combination of furs and leathers, the smell of them, combined with his unwashed body, caused a wave of nausea to rise up in your throat.  

His lips stretched back in a mean smile. “Tonight’s the night; we’re finally going to have a taste of what you have hiding beneath that shapeless gown of yours.” He laughed at the look of horror on your face and moved closer to you, a large hand reaching out.

A shiver went through you as his fingers touched your cheek. “I’ve been waiting for this moment for days,” he continued, the tone of his voice dropping. “As leader, Ulric will have first go at you but as soon as it’s my turn I’ll make sure you forget about any of the other men who came before.”

He looked as though he might say more but a sharp voice outside the tent called for him and with one last leer he slid out of the tent leaving you alone. A few tears leaked from your eyes and you squeezed your knees tightly. You had to try to escape; you couldn’t allow yourself to be turned into a shell of a woman.  

Taking in a deep breath you forced yourself to calm down and set your mind to plans of escape.

* * *

Night fell and from within the tent you could hear the men laughing uproariously as they dined. Your stomach growled slightly as you smelled cooking meat. While the men ate and drank as if there would be no tomorrow they fed you and the other girl sparingly; a bowl of watery pottage in the morning and a bit of meat and bread in the evenings.  The tent flap opened and the other girl came in, her face twisted in a scowl. She came over to you and jerked you to your feet, her hands undoing the ropes at your feet and hands. “Come along you,” she snapped. “You’re to help with the serving tonight.”

As you rubbed your sore hands she glared at you and continued, “And don’t bother thinking of running off now that you’ve got your hands and feet undone. I’ll gut you through myself, understand?”

You nodded and followed her out of the tent and within minutes your hands were full of bottles of wine. Slowly you walked around the group of men refilling their cups. There were ten of them, each one looking as though they had walked out of your nightmares. You spotted your visitor from earlier and felt a deep revulsion as he looked at you hungrily and held up his half full cup. He was too drunk to remember that he had told you that the leader would have his chance with you first. With faltering steps you walked towards him. As soon as you were beside him, his hand dropped the cup and he grabbed you by the edge of your dress. 

A cry slid out of your mouth as he yanked you down onto his lap, his hands cupping around the softer areas of your body. His mouth found yours and instinctively you struggled against him. The laughter of the others filled your ears and with no hesitation you raised the bottle in your hand and walloped him across the head. The bottle broke spilling liquid and showering glass. You found yourself tumbling to the floor as the man released you with a howl of anger and pain.

You scrambled to your feet and backed away from him clutching the remains of the bottle in your hands as he surged to his feet. “You filthy whore! I’ll kill you!” he lunged forward, eyes filled with rage and you jumped to the side. The rest of the men cheered their companion on as he turned and faced you again, all of them too drunk to do anything but enjoy the moment.

As the man came forward you realized that the time to flee had come. Once his hands were on you again there would be no escape. Flinging the last of the bottle at him, you picked your skirts up in your hands and ran.

* * *

Leaping over a small bush you fled into the forest the men had camped beside and prayed to the gods for swiftness.  The prayer came too late as your feet tangled in some roots and you fell to the ground. The dirt beside your face seemed to explode and you cried out realizing it was an arrow. The angry yells of the men echoed out all around and you scrambled to your feet, racing forward deeper in the wood.

Your body was weak from the poor meals you had taken and although a combination of fear and adrenaline propelled you, you knew that unless a miracle occurred you would be captured once more. You made the mistake of turning around and screamed ripped from your throat as you saw that the man who had hit with the bottle was only steps behind you. His face was contorted with rage and behind him came the others, yelling with weapons drawn.

Suddenly the ground dropped out from beneath you and there was nothing but air. You hit the ground hard and were rolling downwards, sharp sticks and stones scratching at your skin. You came to a sudden stop and it took you a moment to realize that you had come to a stop _on top_ of someone who had been sleeping. A squeak popped out of your mouth as they woke up and a knife was at your throat. Before anything could be said you heard the crashing of feet through the trees above and only one word squeezed out of your mouth, “Please.”

The man, no not man, the dwarf you had landed on pushed you aside and yelled out, “Wake up lads, it seems we have company.”

As your captors reached where you were, you realized that the dwarf was not alone. What seemed like a whole army to your terrified eyes surged up from their sleeping positions, weapons in hands and war cries at their lips as they ran forward to attack their sudden enemies. You clamored to your feet and felt a hand slip into your own. “Come with me.”

The speaker was a small child and you followed him immediately away from the battle. A safe distance away you looked down to thank him and saw that it was not a child. “You’re no child,” you blurted out.

“No, I’m a Hobbit.” He replied in amusement. “Bilbo Baggins at your service.”  Looking towards the fight he continued in a soothing tone, “Don’t be frightened, my friends will keep you from harm.”

You could only believe the Hobbit as you watched the men who had taken you die one by one. As the last one fell, an arrow in his throat, relief overwhelmed you. Trembling, you touched your hands to your face and sank to your knees. It was over. They could not hurt you.  It took a moment to compose yourself and when you did you looked up and found the thirteen dwarven eyes trained on you. Bilbo stood beside you and you felt thankful for it. While the hobbit had been kind there was no telling what these dwarves would do with you.

Licking dry lips you said softly, “T…Thank you…for saving me.”

“It was nothing lass,” a dwarf said, face beaming beneath a rather strange looking hat. “It’s always a pleasure to play the hero.”

The other dwarves began to talk all at once but they fell silent as one of them, with a stern looking face, held up his hand and barked, “Silence!” once they were quiet he said, “Explain to us who you are and tell us who those men were.”

The story came out haltingly and there was a long silence. Let out a breath of air you said in a rush, “I…may I stay with your company until we reach the nearest town? I won’t be a burden, I swear it.”

You could see the answer on the leader’s face and tears filled your eyes but there was a rush of dwarvish as all of the company began to argue loudly. After a few minutes the leader held up his hand and all was silent. In a strained tone he asked you “Are you capable of cooking?”

You blinked but nodded. “Yes.”

“Mending?”

Another nod. “Yes.”

“Can you handle the sight of blood?”

Your eyes flickered to the bodies of the dead captors and you squared your shoulders. “Blood doesn’t bother me.”

The leader let out a heavy sigh. “Then welcome to the company.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part one of two


	4. The Rescue-Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your clothing being blown away in a strong breeze while your bathing in a river just as you hear footsteps coming towards you. Suddenly, you hear Bofur’s voice; “Are you done yet, lass?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of The Rescue

It was dark by the time the company made camp. You were still in the woods but the trees were beginning to thin out and someone had found a creek nearby.  A few days had passed since you joined them and during that short time you had been overwhelmed by all the kindness shown to you. Your new friends had been properly outraged by the treatment of your mother and one of them, Dwalin if you remembered correctly, had made a rather aggressive suggestion to return to your home and set the woman straight. A smile touched your lips as you sat beside the now crackling fire with a shirt, needle and thread in hand. You had noticed Balin, one of the older dwarves, attempting to mend the clothing himself and had offered to do it for him.

Finishing with the shirt you found several of the other dwarves asking if you could also mend their clothing. The smile turned into a grin as Bilbo rolled his eyes and said, “C’mon lads, I’m sure Iris has better things to be doing than mending those.”

“I don’t mind,” you responded immediately. And you didn’t. They had saved you from your captors and were giving you refuge until you came close to a city of Men. Looking at the dwarves before you, you continued, “I’ll gladly mend your things but perhaps one of you may lend me some soap?” Days on the road with nothing more than a splash of water on your face was beginning to make you feel as if you were something less than a woman.

Once more Bilbo was the one who spoke, this time with a disbelieving snort. “Soap! Does it really look as though any of these gentlemen posses soap?”

Immediately an argument ensued but you were pulled away from it by Balin who tapped you on the shoulder. “Here you go lass,” he pressed a cake of soap into your hand. “It’s not much but I’m glad to share it.”

“Thank you Balin,” you replied, touched by his kindness.

Slipping the soap into the pocket of your dress you turned towards the arguing dwarves and said firmly, “Now then you lot had better calm down or you’ll all be without mended clothing. Leave what you want fixed here.”

* * *

By the time you finished, several hours had passed and nearly everyone except for Thorin, who was brooding, and Bofur, who was keeping watch, were asleep. Setting aside the pile of mended shirts you stood with a slight groan and walked over to where Bofur sat staring out over the dark woods. He looked up at you as you came over.

Speaking softly you said, “I’ll be down at the creek; I shouldn’t take more than ten minutes.”

The dwarf nodded and you went on your way, slipping your hand into your pocket to touch the soap. You reached the creek and sighed in satisfaction as you slipped off your thin shoes and stepped into the water. it was cold but it felt good on your sore feet. The hem of your dress stuck to your legs but you ignored it. The fire would dry it. Feeling the soap again you decided that you would take advantage of your privacy and bathe your whole body and not just your hands and face. The dress came off quickly and you flung it over your head to the ground.

The simple underclothes you wore followed and you crouched down to scoop water onto your body. A small hiss escaped your lips. What had felt pleasant on your feet did not feel quite as nice on your breasts but you kept going until your body was drenched. A sharp wind blew and you shivered violently. Perhaps bathing fully was not the best idea. Reaching to grab the soap from your dress your hand met nothing but dirt.

The wind blew again and something fluttered away into the darkness. Horrified you realized it was your dress and underclothes. You cursed under your breath and were pondering the possibility of going after your dress when you heard several branches snapping. Then, from the trees in the direction of the camp you heard Bofur. “Are you done yet lass? It’s been more than ten minutes.”

“I…” your voice went dry as you tried to speak and your stomach tumbled as you heard the dwarf moving closer. Covering your chest you squeaked out, “My dress is gone!”

The footsteps stopped. “I’m sorry lass, can you repeat that last bit?”

You could feel your cheeks turning red despite the chill that had settled over your body from the wind that continued to blow. “My dress,” you repeated loudly, "is _gone_.”

There were several beats of silence before Bofur replied, “That is…quite the..ah…round about which ways did it go?”

Face burning with humiliation you stammered, “I’m-I’m not sure! Please return to camp, I’ll look for it.”

There was a shuffling noise and you jumped as a jacket came sailing from the trees. “Put that on,” Bofur commanded.  

Stepping out of the water you darted forward and grabbed the jacket. It engulfed you but, as you were taller, it barely covered your lower regions. Kneeling down, and clutching the edges of the jacket together. “I’m covered,” you called out.

A few moments later Bofur stepped out of the woods and you could see him try not to smile. You sighed and looked down feeling embarrassed. “Go ahead and laugh,” you said. “I look ridiculous.”

“Nay, lass, I have no wish to laugh.” Bofur said with an unconvincing serious expression. Touching his hat he continued, “Give me a few moments to locate your clothing.” He disappeared into the wood and the minutes passed. Just as you were falling asleep he reappeared with your dress in one hand and underclothes in the other.

You leapt up to grab them but at the last moment remembered the length of the jacket and tried to kneel again resulting in your ungraceful fall to the ground.  Your chin hit the ground and you yelped. Immediately strong hands were pulling you up and you found yourself looking straight into Bofur’s twinkling eyes as he made no attempt to cover his amusement.

Before either of you could speak Thorin’s stern voice was heard. “Bofur? Iris? What is that racket! We’re supposed to be on guard against our…” The leader’s voice trailed off as he stepped out of the trees and caught sight of you on the ground semi nude with Bofur crouched down beside you, his hands clasping your shoulders.

There was brief, tense moment before Thorin flushed a deep red, stuttered an apology, turned and fled back towards the camp.

Laughter bubbled up within you and without hesitation Bofur joined in. As the dwarf gave you your clothes you couldn’t help but feel thankful to have come into the company of such fine people.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being best friends with Fili and Kili and doing everything together like you’re a sister to them. And when you get in a tickle fight Thorin storms off in a jealous rage because he wishes he was that close to you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually started this drabble in July 2016 but it took forever and a day to figure out how to end it. It's definitely the longest of the drabbles I've written so far but I hope y'all enjoy it anyways.

It was late afternoon and you had spent the day with your two best friends, Fili and Kili, going to different museums and gardens. It was a fairly low-key activity considering that the two brothers enjoyed things like paintballing and indoor skydiving but it was your turn to choose the outing. They could complain all they wanted to about having to partake in such “girly” things but both of them had had a great time. As the day wound down the three of you had decided that it was time to head back to their home to dine on pizza and beer.

The boys dropped you off at the house to give you a chance to change out of your heels and dress while they left to retrieve the food. Changing had taken all of five minutes and you had wandered into the living room before dropping onto the couch. Leaning your head back you sighed softly. God, you loved this place. For the amount of money, the Durin’s had it was a modest home. Five bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms, a balcony off of every room…Since the year that you met Kili and Fili, you had come here for two weeks every summer. It had started during your freshman year in college and now, nearly ten years later, the tradition had continued.

Yawning you reached for your phone. Normally it was just the three of you here during the two weeks but this year their uncle, Thorin Durin, was here too. The fact that he was here unnerved you more than you cared to admit. It wasn’t your first time meeting the brother’s uncle. In fact, you had been to so many of their family events that if someone asked you could give a cohesive rundown of the older man’s life. No…your nervousness stemmed from the fact that sometime within the last three years you had developed feelings for him. Feelings that you knew would go nowhere.

Idly you tapped your music app and, as the song began to pump through, your eyes landed on the stereo system. Normally you would have just grabbed your headphones but you were alone. Standing, you walked up to the stereo system and after a few minutes of playing with it, your music filled the room.

As the song ended and a new one started to play you felt yourself beginning to move in time to the music. Normally you saved your dancing for the inside of your bathroom but you let all that fall aside and let your eyes slide closed. The music flowed over you and you let yourself go. Just as your arms were lifting over your head you heard a noise behind you. Thinking it was the boys you let out a small laugh, “I know you guys are hungry but come dance this one out with me.”

 “Are you sure about that?” Thorin’s voice rumbled in amusement.

 Immediately your eyes opened and you turned around to find Thorin standing at the entrance to the living room. Embarrassment flooded your body as you fumbled for your phone and hit pause. Silence filled the living room and you could hear your blood pumping.

 The older Durin was watching you, a hooded expression on his face as he leaned slightly against the wall with his hands in his suit pants pocket. Setting down your phone you said weakly, “T-Thorin. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was home.”

 “I just got here.” The older man said looking amused. “Don’t let my presence deter you from… ‘dancing it out’.”

 Your cheeks turned bright red but the sound of Kili and Fili entering the home through the kitchen saved you from having to respond.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour or so later you sat with your friends in front of the giant TV they had in the living room. Pizza boxes, bottles of beer and other treats lay scattered around the three of you as you all competed against each other in Mario Kart. You couldn’t help but smile affectionately at the two men beside you. Others thought it strange that a girl could be such good friends with two handsome men but you wouldn’t trade their friendship for anything. Kili and Fili had given you something that no one else had; a family. It wasn’t until you had met them that you had understood what it was like to have siblings. If it looked strange to others then so be it.

There was a slight scuffle as Fili won the round and you took a swig of beer. As you started the next round, Thorin reappeared and it was Kili who noticed him first.

“Uncle! I thought you died in that office of yours.” The young man teased as he sent several bananas flying in the game.

 Thorin shook his head. “Hardly. I’ve come to see if there’s any food left.”

Without taking your eyes off the screen you nodded your head in the direction of a pizza box near Fili. “There should be a couple of sli…damn you Kili!” you yelled out the last part as your character, Waluigi, hit one of the bananas. Later you would feel embarrassment at exhibiting such emotion for a game. 

Shaking his head slightly, Thorin grabbed the pizza box and settled on the couch behind where the three of you sat. As the race wound down-Fili taking the lead- you felt slightly self-conscious. You were wearing a pair of old sweats and a college shirt that matched the ones Fili and Kili were wearing. Appropriate for close friends but embarrassing around someone you liked. You shifted slightly hoping that your old clothing didn’t look terrible from behind. Slowly you refocused on the game, just in time to overtake Kili and win second place.

Your hands punched upwards in victory. “Yes! That’s what you get for throwing those damn bananas and costing me first place!” 

“That’s what I get?” Kili near shouted. “You’re the one who just used a blue shell on me! How does that even compare to bananas?”

“It doesn’t,” Fili supplied as he set aside his controller, a grin teasing the edges of his mouth. “I think this calls for revenge.”

Your lips dropped down into a frown as you watched Fili and Kili exchange glances before looking at you. Realization dawned on you and your mouth dropped open in horror. Scooting backward you shook your head and snapped, “Don’t you even th…eeaaaaaaah!” the sentence finished in a shriek as the two brothers launched themselves at you and began to tickle your sides.

In that moment you were no longer rational, professional adults. Shrieks of laughter continued to pour out of your mouth as you wiggled within the grasp of the two brothers. Fingers jabbed at your sensitive sides and soon you were gasping for breath as tears streamed down your face. With your arms trying to block them, you gasped out, “C-Can’t…breathe!!!”

“Serves you right,” snorted Kili as he blocked your arm from hitting him in the face.  “Princess Peach couldn’t breath either as your blue shell knocked her into the water!”

The assault continued and unable to bear it any longer you cried out between wheezing laughter, “Thorin, help me!”

“Uncle can’t help you,” Fili said with a hint of laughter. Then the older of the boys paused. “Especially since he’s just stormed off.” Surprise colored his next words. “Did you see his face Kili? I haven’t seen him look like that since we accidentally crashed the car.”

Kili also stopped giving you a chance to drag yourself out of harm's way. Running a finger through his dark locks he admitted, “He did seem pretty angry. I wonder why?”

You had an easy response to that. “Probably because his two nephews are almost 30 years old and still behaving like small children!”  Glaring sternly at your two friends you stood wobbly and continued, “Now if you’ll excuse me I need to go tend to my sides!”

With as much grace as you could muster, you walked-albeit trembling- to the bedroom that you used when visiting the Durin's. Grabbing some clean clothes you went to the bathroom across the hall and filled the bathtub. A few minutes later, as you sank into the hot water, you allowed your mind to turn to Thorin. Primarily you felt embarrassment at your conduct. You were also nearing your thirties and had been acting just as childish as his two nephews.

Leaning your head back against the edge of the tub you wondered drowsily if perhaps it was a sign that it was time for these summer visits to end. Your eyes slid shut and you drifted off until what felt like moments later you heard someone saying your name.

“Iris? Iris wake up.”

Yawning your eyes opened and met Thorin’s. His expression was a cross between irritation and amusement as he continued sternly, “You need to get out of there before you catch your death. And next time, lock the door!” he turned on his heel, leaving you behind to gape at him in horror.

 

* * *

 

 

When you left the bathroom fifteen minutes later you felt as if nothing else could lower you further in Thorin’s eyes. First, he had come upon you dancing like an idiot. Then behaving like an idiot with his two nephews and now he had found you naked and asleep in the bathroom. Pausing outside your room door you looked down the hall to where Thorin’s office was. Impulsively you moved away from your door and walked down the hall. Taking a deep breath you pushed the door open saying,

“Thorin, can I speak with you a moment?”

The room was empty. Letting out a relieved sigh you started to close the door but froze as Thorin’s voice came from behind you.

“Looking for something?”

Jumping slightly you turned around to face the older man who stood directly behind you. “Actually, yes. I was looking for you.”

Thorin’s eyebrow quirked upwards before he motioned with his head to the room. “Come in then.”

You entered the room ahead of him and stopped feeling slightly impressed as you took his office for the first time. It was a large, comfortable looking room filled with shelves of books, a large desk, and several easy chairs before a fireplace. “Nice room.” You said, your eyes going back to the books on the shelves.

A smile touched Thorin’s lips as he passed you to set some papers down on the desk. “Yes, well, I had my sister’s help in decorating it. Had it not been for her, there wouldn’t be anything in here but a desk.”

You couldn’t help but laugh at that admission and, unable to stop yourself, moved over to the books. Reaching out to the touch the spines you said admiringly, “You could open a bookstore with all the books you have in here.”

“You enjoy reading?” Thorin asked sounding surprised. After the display from earlier, you couldn’t blame him.

Pulling a book out you laughed again. “Believe it or not I’m not just interested in dancing like a fool or Mario Kart. I love to read but with work, I don’t have much time to indulge in it.” You hesitated before turning to Thorin. “That’s why I was looking for you. I wanted to apologize for disrupting your evening. First with blasting the music, then with the, uh, tickling…and the bathtub.”

As you spoke, Thorin made his way across the room until he was standing beside you by the shelves. You were forced to tip your head back to meet his eyes and suddenly you felt self-conscious standing there before him. “I wasn’t disrupted by the music; the dancing was charming.” He finally admitted. “I nearly joined you at your invitation.”

“I wouldn’t have minded,” you blurted out. Thorin’s eyes widened in surprise and you quickly continued, “I mean it’s your house and, uh, your stereo.”

His lips quirked upwards in a smile as your cheeks reddened. “I will keep that in mind for next time.” His voice sounded deeper than usual and you barely suppressed the shiver that went through you.

Before you could excuse yourself, Thorin continued, “And…there is no need to apologize for the tickling…you and the boys did nothing wrong.”

Relief spread through you at his statement but you couldn’t help yourself from asking, “Then why did you storm off?”

Caught off guard by the question, Thorin turned brusquely towards the bookcase and said gruffly, “That’s neither here nor there…now…don’t hesitate to borrow a book whenever you feel like reading.”

“I won’t,” you replied suddenly feeling shy. Hesitating for only the slightest moment you asked impulsively, “Which book do you recommend?”

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin could hardly believe that a simple question had turned into a several hours-long debate. The pair had discussed everything from favorite books to worst movie adaptations. It probably would have continued if Iris hadn’t drifted to sleep when Thorin had stepped out to use the bathroom. He had come back into his office and found the younger woman curled up in one of the chairs.

Studying her, Thorin couldn’t help but feel foolish over how jealous he had felt earlier when he had watched his nephews tickling her. Had he been in their positions he would have done the same. How could a man not feel eager to touch what was surely a soft, feminine body?

As certain parts of his anatomy stirred, Thorin shook his head. No, he couldn’t…wouldn’t allow himself to go there. Iris was much too young for him. Breathing in deeply, Thorin strode over to her and touched her shoulder.

“Iris? Wake up.”

She continued to sleep and Thorin let out a deep sigh. The chairs while comfortable for reading were hardly suitable for spending a whole night of rest. Staring down at her sleep-slackened features Thorin decided he would have to take her to bed. Lowering himself slightly, Thorin slipped his arms around the sleeping girl and lifted her up.

The movement pulled a soft sigh from Iris and Thorin stiffened, as she seemed to melt against him. Carefully, the older man moved from his office, down the hall, and to the bedroom that she used during her visits. Entering her room, Thorin maneuvered his way through luggage bags, to the bed, and gently began to set Iris on the bed.

Suddenly, Iris’s eyes slid open and a sleepy smile spread across her face. “Thorin,” she breathed out and her hand came up to stroke his face. “You’re here.” 

Caught by surprise, Thorin could only stare down at her and was abruptly aware of how close their faces were. “You…fell asleep in my office.”

Mostly asleep, Iris let out a sleepy little sigh and Thorin’s breath hitched as her fingers slid into his hair and began to draw his face down. Their lips were just starting to touch when Thorin regained his senses and pulled away.

 

* * *

 

 

“You and Uncle stayed up quite late last night.”

You looked up from the pancakes you were flipping and saw Fili, rumpled from sleep, walking into the kitchen. You had woken up an hour earlier and after a shower had decided to make the boys breakfast. Of the three of you, Kili was the best cook and usually, he would be the one standing in your place. However, he had a date with long-time girlfriend Tauriel and was currently sequestered in his room preparing himself.

Turning back to the pancakes you felt your cheeks heat up and asked, “You heard us?”

Settling down at the breakfast, Fili yawned and ran a hand through his golden hair. “I got up to get a snack and heard you.” Grabbing an apple from the basket of fresh fruit on the table, he bit into it and asked around a mouthful, “What were you talking about?”

“Books,” you said plating several of the pancakes. “But I fell asleep…and I’m pretty sure he took me to my room because I woke up there and not in the office. Here.”

Eagerly accepting the pancakes from you, Fili set down the half eaten apple and began to dig in. Affectionately you squeezed his shoulder and moved back to the stove to make some more. As you finished making the next batch Thorin, dressed in his customary suit and tie, walked into the kitchen.

Grabbing another plate, you said over your shoulder, “Good morning Thorin, I have some pancakes if you’d like some.”

With your back to him, you couldn’t see the look that came over Thorin’s face as he watched you plate the food and grab another setting of silverware. Fili however, noted with interest the way his Uncle’s expression changed. Scooting over slightly, Fili said around a mouthful, “Come, Uncle, you haven’t lived until you’ve had some of Iris’s pancakes.”

Thorin nodded slightly. “Very well, I suppose I have a few minutes before I leave for work.” 

When he was seated, you placed the food before him. Your eyes met and to your embarrassment, you could feel your cheeks heating up. Hastily you moved away and turned back to the stove.

Once Thorin was gone, and you were sitting with your own plate at the table, Fili asked casually, “How long have you had a thing for my Uncle?” 

Caught off guard by the question, the juice you had been drinking caught in your throat and you found yourself choking and coughing.  Kili came in at that moment and rushed over to you, his wide hand smacking you in the back.

“What did you do to her!” Kili demanded, giving you another smack.

The picture of innocence, Fili popped another bite of pancake into his mouth and said around the mouthful, “I just asked her a simple question.”

Finally able to breathe you sputtered out, “I…I do not have a thing for your uncle! How could you even ask such a thing!”

Swiping an apple, Kili plopped down and exclaimed, “Iris has a crush on Uncle?” Taking a giant bite he nodded thoughtfully, “I can see how that would be possible. Uncle is very attractive.”

“I don’t have a crush on your Uncle!” you snapped. Forcefully you stuck your fork into the pancake on your plate. “I don’t know where Fili got such a crazy idea from.”

Ignoring your statement Fili said to his brother, “You should see the way they look at each other. And they spent half the night sequestered in his office last night.”

“Will we have to start calling Iris Auntie if she pursues this relationship?” Kili asked teasingly.

Annoyed you shook your head and turned back to your food. Fine friends you had. They continued to tease you but once Kili was gone, and you and Fili stood washing dishes, your friend said seriously, “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you and Uncle got together.” Dodging your soapy punch he continued with a laugh, “He needs someone like you in his life.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was late by the time Thorin returned to the house. Exhausted, he dropped his briefcase against the sofa in the living room and went to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he was surprised to see a wrapped plate with his name on it. Grateful that he didn’t have to cook, Thorin took the plate out, heated up the contents and downed it in less than ten minutes.

Dropping the plate in the sink Thorin remembered a document he had to revise and let out a groan. If he put it off it would mean extra hours for his employees tomorrow. Sighing deeply he retrieved the briefcase from where he dropped it and trudged to his office.

Walking in Thorin found Iris on a stepping stool, standing on her tiptoes reaching for one of the books on the top shelf. Startled by the door opening, she turned too quickly and sidestepped off the stool. Thorin was at her side in a moment, hands reaching down to lift her up from where she was now sprawled across the floor.

“I can’t seem to stop embarrassing myself around you,” Iris said with a wince as she straightened. “You’re probably anxious for me to get out of your house.” 

Unable to keep from chuckling Thorin replied, “I’m sorry for startling you. Are you alright?”

Iris flushed slightly and nodded, stepping back from him and bumping into the bookshelf. “I’m fine…” Looking down she said, “I came to put back the book from last night and grab a new one. I’ll get out of your way.”

Looking down had caused some of Iris’s hair to fall forward across her face and without thinking Thorin reached up and brushed it back, his fingers grazing her cheeks. “You’re not in my way.”

Shyly her eyes met his and Thorin felt something twist in him. Abruptly he pulled back and continued gruffly, “I’ve already told you that you’re welcome to any of the books in here.” Mentally he kicked himself at the way she flinched at his tone and added hastily, “I suppose I have you to thank for the food in the fridge?”

Almost immediately a smile bloomed across Iris’s face and Thorin felt his shoulders relax. “I wish I could take credit for that but it was Tauriel. She had Kili bring us dinner.”

“I’ll have to thank her for the food the next time I see her then.”

There was a moment of quiet and Thorin realized they were still standing close to each other by the bookcase. He took a step back towards his desk. “Unfortunately I have some paperwork to attend to.”

Iris nodded and stepped back onto the stepping stool. “I’ll just grab this book and be out of your way.” She stretched up on her toes again, arm reaching and wobbled.

Immediately Thorin placed his hands around her waist to steady her and said. “Perhaps I should grab the book for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The moment Thorin’s hands landed on your waist it was as if a firework shot off through you. Even through the sweatshirt you wore, the weight of his hands felt delicious and you wanted nothing more than to grab them and pull them upwards. Carefully you lowered your arms and turned to face him.

 “I…would appreciate that,” you replied hoping to God that your face wasn’t too red. “Let me get out of your way.”

You shifted to step off the stool and had to bite back a gasp as Thorin’s grip on you tightened and he easily pulled you down from the stool. Immediately you grabbed onto his forearms to steady yourself and even though your feet have touched the floor it feels like you’re still being lifted up. 

The moment seems to stretch on, Thorin’s hands on your waist, yours on his forearms. The only sound is the pounding of your heart that you’re positive Thorin can hear. Taking a deep breath you decide to throw caution to the side and do what you’ve been thinking about for the past three years.

You kiss him.


	6. The Rescue--Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being in the lake with Bofur and him starting a splash fight with you. AND Imagine bathing with Bofur in the lake and it leading to the two of you having sex on the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a direct continuation of Chapters 3 The Rescue Part One and Chapter 4 the Rescue Part Two

“Where are you off to lass?” 

Startled by Bofur's voice you pause, a slight flush spreading across your face. During your months with the company you had grown found of the dwarf and every interaction with him set your face aflame and your heart beating faster. Grateful that under the cover of darkness he could not see your face, you reply softly, “I'm off to bathe. I've already told Thorin.” 

It was late, past the time that you should have been asleep. But for whatever reason, you could not find a way to rest and you had decided to take a dip in the lake nearby. You had grabbed a few essentials before letting Thorin, who had been staring broodingly out into the wood, know where you were going. 

Bofur's lip twitched slightly. “Is that a wise idea? I seem to recall a certain person's clothing disappearing.”

You groaned softly as the memory of your clothing blowing away and Bofur finding you trapped in the water came up. That had been nearly a year ago but the passage of time did nothing to ease the embarrassment. 

“I've brought a rock with me to hold my clothing,” you admitted. You started to walk again knowing Bofur would follow you. After a few minutes you ask, “Why are you not asleep?” 

Bofur thought for a moment before replying, “Perhaps I wish to bathe also.” 

Your heart beats impossibly fast at this but you say lightly, “Well then, as long as you keep to your side we should be fine.”

The two of you reach the lake and without preamble Bofur begins to remove his clothing. You gape slightly before whipping around. “B-Bofur!” 

He laughs, the sound of it wrapping around you like a warm blanket. “What's the matter lass? 'Tis nothing you haven't seen before.” 

Sure that your face must resemble a ripe apple, you burst out, “Seeing you injured and having you bare your skin are two different things!” 

Bofur's response was to chuckle and splash into the lake. “Well,” he called out, “Will you join me?” 

You peek over your shoulder and are only slightly disappointed to see that he is well covered by the water. “Turn around.” You command with a smile.

The dwarf complies and with unsteady fingers you remove your clothing. You hesitate when it comes to your underclothes. This is not the first time you've bathed with the dwarfs. It was a common occurrence traveling together in the wilderness. However it was the first time you had done so completely alone with one of them. Nerves win out and you leave the underclothes on. Stepping into the water you shiver. 

A few minutes later you are submerged up to your chest and you paddle over to where Bofur treads water. He looks at you and a frown touches his lips. “You're still dressed.” 

“One of us must use common sense,” you reply primly. 

“Common sense! From the lass wearing her clothes in the lake!” 

Eying the hat still perched firmly on top of his head you laugh. “You're one to talk with that thing still on.” 

“This thing,” Bofur says pointing at his warn hat, “Is keeping me warm!”

Gesturing towards your underclothes you giggle, “Then I use the same argument.” 

The words had barely slipped from your mouth when Bofur struck his hand against the water and sent a stream of water towards your face. With a squeak you try to move out of the way but catch most of it in your mouth. His laughter turns to a choking cough when you do the same to him. 

Water flies through the air as the two of you take shots at each other. The two of you have dissolved into laughter as you try to out maneuver each other. The play would have gone on uninterrupted if Thorin had not suddenly appeared on the shore. 

“With the racket you two are making, we'll be found and killed before sunrise!” Thorin snaps angrily causing both you and Bofur to freeze in place. Mouths open you both stare at him and the irritated leader of the company growls, “Dry yourselves immediately and return to camp.” 

As he stomps off back towards camp you and Bofur look at each other before laughing again, albeit softer now. 

“Shall we?” Bofur asks, holding his hand out to you.

In the sudden quietness of the night, with the moon shining down on him, causing his skin to glisten and his eyes to sparkle, you are overwhelmed by emotion. Heart pounding once more, you nod shyly and place your hand in his. It is the first time either of you have touched each other outside of ministering to injuries and a shiver goes through your body as you imagine his hand touching other parts of you. 

“You're shivering!” Bofur's voice pulls you from your fantasy. “I should have known you'd get cold.” Bofur continues, his eyes narrowing in concern. “Come close to me lass.” 

Bofur tugs on your hand and before you can protest, your body has collided with his. Your hand goes to his bare shoulder to steady yourself and your eyes meet. Another shiver ripples through you, this time at how close together your bodies are. Even in the water, you can feel his warmth and instinctively you move closer to him, legs brushing against each other. Floating in the water your height differences are nearly gone and it is the first time your faces have been level.

Acting on impulse you lean forward and brush your mouth softly against Bofur's. When you pull back, his eyes are wide with surprise and his mouth has dropped open. Almost instantly embarrassment blooms through your body. 

Pushing on his shoulders to propel backwards, you stutter, “B-Bofur I'm s-s-sorry. I-I thought you were...”   
Your voice is cut off when Bofur grabs your hands and pulls you back towards him. When your bodies meet, one of his hands cups your cheek while the other drifts downwards to settle on your waist. Again your legs brush against each other. 

“Hush lass,” Bofur commands as you open your mouth to speak. This time it is him leaning forward and brushing your mouth with his. He pulls away for a moment to murmur, “I'd hoped you'd felt this way but I never imagined...”

Your arms wrap around his neck and you whisper, “Since the day you found me stuck in the creek...” Again your eyes meet his. “Please... Kiss me again.” 

He complies with your wish and soon the tender embrace becomes heated. You are wrapped around each other, desperate to solidify the contact between your bodies. In silent agreement, mouths still connected the two of you begin makig your way to the shore. When find yourselves on the shore of the lake, Bofur's hands make quick work of the clothing plastered to your body and once they are gone his mouth travels downwards. Eyes closed you let out a low moan as his mouth latches onto one raised peak and it is a sensation unlike any other. 

The feelings only multiply as his mouth and hands continue to work their magic over your body. Your hands move over him and when they find what they are looking for, the dwarf lets out soft groan. You relish the feel of him in your hand and after a few minutes you whisper, almost desperately, “Bofur, p-please...” 

He moves back upwards and settles over you. As his mouth captures yours once more the two of you join together. The sudden feeling of completeness overwhelms you and you cry out softly. 

Bofur stills immediately but you murmur, “No, don't stop.” You draw his head back down and kiss him deeply, hips moving against his. 

Soon the two of you are moving together. Consumed by your passion neither of you notice when Thorin returns, ready to rebuke you both for taking so long, only to beat a hasty retreat when he sees what the two of you are doing. 

When it is over, the two of you lay together in a tangle and Bofur says, “Perhaps we should bathe together more often.”

You laugh and, kissing his shoulder, reply sleepily, “So long as the others are not around.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have several drabbles written for the Hobbit Fandom and decided to post them here on AO3! The drabbles in this collection are based off of the movies/books. I also have several Modern AU drabbles which will be their own collection.


End file.
